¡Quiero tener un bebé!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una asignación de Hogwarts, podría poner a Harry Potter de cabeza. Sobretodo porque "algunas", querrán tener que ver con él. A Ron no le gustará y comenzará un conflicto.
1. Chapter 1

Nada mío. Solo las ideas.

Mari.

Summary:

__

Una asignación de Hogwarts, podría poner a Harry Potter de cabeza. Sobretodo porque "algunas", querrán tener que ver con él. A Ron no le gustará y comenzará un conflicto.

* * *

**H A R M I O N E**

**

* * *

**

Reconocía que no se entusiasmaba tanto como en Runas Antiguas, pero Estudios Muggles también era una de sus materias favoritas. Y por ello, siempre estaba sentada al frente de la clase. Le gustaba mucho dictar talleres y cooperar con las evaluaciones que su profesor solía impartir. No era muy bueno, algunos asuntos muggles se le pasaban por alto o les temía. De todas formas, ella ya tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para asistirlo.

— En cada pergamino, encontrarán la tarea y la cantidad de puntos que ganarán de completarla. La materia de ciencias sociales, como la llaman los muggles, servirá para que conozcan un poco más acerca de la también llamada: Vida en familia.

Hermione dejó los pergaminos en cada una de las mesas de sus compañeros de estudio. Eran pocos, comparados con ella, no tenían ese entusiasmo por comprender la vida muggle. No como ella lo tenía.

Cada uno le dio vuelta al pergamino y miró los ítems dictados. Había uno por comprender a la pareja. Por una discusión civilizada. Otro por administración responsable del dinero. Otro por administración responsable de alimentos y recursos básicos.

Pero ¿para qué todo eso?

— Algunos, como veo— dijo el profesor y ladeó la cabeza hacia una jovencita que sonreía como tonta, mirando a un joven que leía la hoja con aburrimiento— comprendieron de qué se trata la tarea. Es la vida en familia y todo lo que conlleva. Sacrificar algunas cosas, porque otro necesite de ellas o sacrificarse para otro. Tendrán un trabajo, un hogar y una responsabilidad. Tienen tres días para escoger una pareja posible para su proyecto. Puede estar en esta clase o en otra, mientras esté al tanto de lo que va a suceder.

Hermione leyó varias veces los apuntes. Sonaba sencillo. Convivía siempre en parejas. O en trío. Con Harry y con Ron. Y podía pedírselo a Harry. Iba a ser perfecto.

— Profesor, disculpe— escuchó aquel hombre de aspecto mayor y cansado. Se dio la vuelta y miró a una jovencita pecosa y con enormes gafas, que apenas alzaba la mano en su asiento y entre sus cabellos negros, se podía ver.— Aquí dice que tendremos un bebé. ¿Eso es cierto?

El resto bajó la vista hacia la hoja. Hermione no había visto ese detalle.

— Sí, cierto. Tendrán un hijo al que cuidar, juntos. Aprenderán a ser responsables y a ser comedidos. El bebé tendrá magia y se verá tan real que no lo creerían. No les servirá creer que no tiene sentimientos. Porque los tendrá y me permitirá saber qué han hecho de bueno o malo con él o ella.

Harry parecía un buen prospecto para la tarea. Guardó la hoja en su mochila y se la echó al hombro. Mejor era decírselo antes de que alguien lo hiciera por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**H A R M I O N E**

**

* * *

**

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, saltándose los escalones. Tenía que apresurarse, antes de que alguna chica de su clase, tuviera la misma idea que ella. Inspiró al final de su recorrido y caminó hasta el comedor. Al entrar, Ron estaba en la mesa y parecía atragantarse con patatas y con pavo ahumado. Intentaba comer un poco de la ensalada de col y calabacines. No encontraba un espacio en su boca llena.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado y caminó aprisa, hacia Harry. Estaba sentado frente a Ron y trataba de comer sin tener que verlo. Resultaba ligeramente repugnante.

Se sentó junto a él y ladeó la cabeza hacia el resto de los puestos. Hasta ese entonces, no había ni una sola chica de su curso. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle a Harry que tuviera un hijo con ella? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que quería tener un hijo con él? Mientras pensaba, no había oído la voz de su amigo. Le preguntaba si almorzarían o si ella tenía otra clase.

— Hermione. ¿Te quedas a almorzar o tienes algo más que hacer?— preguntó el muchacho y alzó la mirada para observar a Ron— aunque creo que Ron no pudo esperar mucho por ti.

— ¿Egstasg logco? ¡Hegmoione tiegne una cglase tagsr otra!— dijo y eso lo había comprendido muy bien. Ginny sonrió con malicia, dos puestos luego de Hermione.

— Créeme, no te comerías tú mismo porque no tendrías cómo digerirte.

Ron hizo un gesto de pocos amigos con el rostro y antes de continuar quejándose, un pedazo de patata había caído en el plato de Harry. Dejó de jugar con el tenedor y lo apartó de su vista. Hermione estaba increíblemente tensa y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras se revolvía en la silla.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Hermione?— preguntó Ginny, mirando la hoja que ella había puesto sobre la mesa— ¿Esto que es? ¿Te fue mal en un examen?

Hermione vio sus intenciones y rápidamente tomó la hoja de sus manos. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien la mirara.

— ¡NO!

— ¿Tug prigmerg cegro?— preguntó Ron, bebiendo grandes cantidades de jugo de zarzamoras. Hermione negó con la cabeza y desvió la vista en cuanto Harry posó sus ojos sobre los suyos. ¿Por qué era tan complicado?

— Es... ¡Es algo que ustedes no deben ver!— dictaminó y Ginny la observó sorprendida. De todos sus amigos, Hermione era aquella que solía actuar extraño de vez en cuando. Pero había algunas de esas veces, cuando ella parecía una loca maníaca.

Esa era una de esas tantas veces.

— ¿Egs una carta de amor?— preguntó Ron, mientras tragaba— ¿De quién? ¿Del pequeñito que cuando chocaste con él en la clase de estudios muggles, te estuvo mirando todo el día?

— ¡No es una carta de amor, cerdo!— gritó Hermione y la mesa entera guardó silencio. Ron se encogió en su asiento y por primera vez, sintió placer de que comenzaran a llegar los postres y todos se distrajeran con ello.

Hermione dejó de hablar y se centró en el almuerzo. Harry y Ginny charlaban animadamente; mientras ella comía. Los miraba y de vez en cuando, un trozo de papa amenazaba con caérsele del tenedor. Ron solía advertírselo y mirarla como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. A menudo susurraba que no la conocía.

— Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo a Hogsmade, Harry? Nos divertiremos Alice, tú y yo.

¿A dónde?

— Eh... ¿Harry? ¿Podemos hablar por un momento? ¿En privado?— dijo Hermione, mientras Harry tomaba un poco de pastel de limón y Ginny se distraía con su copa de jugo.

— Por supuesto, Hermione.

Ya sabía que cuando ella solía decir algo así; se trataba de algo muy importante. Además de que había estado actuando extraño durante todo el almuerzo. Comenzaba a preocuparle sus reacciones y pues...

Tenía que ser algo grave.

Se levantaron de las sillas y caminaron hasta el vestíbulo. Los niños de primer año, hacían un ruido terrible y Harry apenas podía escuchar lo que Hermione tenía que decirle.

— ¡Harry! ¿¡Quisieras tener un hijo conmigo!— exclamó y Harry Potter, la miró sorprendido.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Hijos?

— ¿¡Qué!

— ¡Que si quieres, tener un hijo conmigo!— repitió ella y Harry sintió que su universo se partía en dos. No estaba listo para ser padre. Sudaba frío, mientras Hermione lo miraba con expectación. ¿Qué le decía?

Quería salir huyendo. Correr en dirección contraria. Se encogió de hombros y Hermione frunció el ceño.

— Tengo qué pensarlo... ¡eso es mucha responsabilidad, Hermione!— gritó de vuelta y ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No es tan difícil! Y además...¡quiero que seas el padre de mi hijo! ¡Es más fácil si es uno de mis amigos!

¿Acostarse con Hermione? ¿En realidad?

¿Podía huir asustado y no volver nunca a Hogwarts? No era que no confiara en ella; pero era muy joven para pensar en ser padre.

Algo pasaba con su amiga.

— ¿¡Para qué quieres ser mamá!

— ¡Tengo que aprender a ser una buena madre y tener una familia o de lo contrario, me irá mal!

— ¿¡En qué!

— ¡En mi vida!

Hermione necesitaba dormir más de lo que ya lo hacía. Si era que lo hacía. Porque ya estaba comenzando a volverse loca. ¡Tener hijos a esas alturas! ¡Ni siquiera podía dejar de repetirlo en su cabeza!

— Lo voy a pensar... dame un poco de ¡tiempo!— le gritó, implorándole. Hermione asintió y él, caminó de vuelta hacia el comedor. En cuanto se sentó, Ron alzó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Harry... estás muy pálido. ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Cómo sentirse bien, luego de semejante confesión?


	3. Chapter 3

**H A R M I O N E**

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana, por más que quiso, nunca encontró a Harry Potter. Parecía que coincidía con ella en donde lo buscaba; puesto que nunca aparecía. Ginny se encogía de hombros cada vez que le preguntaba si lo había visto y sonreía nerviosamente, cuando Ron meditaba y hablaba solo. Diciendo que seguramente estaba practicando para derrotar a Draco.

Pero nunca lo encontró en los campus, ni en la cabaña de Hagrid. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Inspiró y regresó a su cama, meditando en silencio. ¿Y por qué se había ido de esa forma, luego de que le dijera lo que necesitaba?

Tenía aspecto de nervioso. Pero bueno, nunca lo sabría a no ser que lo encontrara. A no ser que hablaran al respecto.

Pero si continuaba huyendo, hablaría con una fotografía suya o cualquier cosa, menos él. Se quedó dormida, esperándolo.

Y Harry no llegó.

Mientras ella dormía, Harry estaba oculto en la biblioteca. El único lugar tan obvio, que Hermione no buscaría.

Tenía que meditarlo. ¿Tener hijos con Hermione? ¿Qué podía decirle? Si le decía que sí, tendría una gran responsabilidad entre sus manos. No estaba seguro de cómo actuaba un padre responsable o incluso, cómo cambiar un pañal.

Y si le decía que no, tal vez hería los sentimientos de su mejor amiga y quizá buscaría la forma de tenerlo y terminaría con alguien que le haría daño.

¿Cuántas posibilidades habría de que eso sucediera? ¿O era su mente paranoica? Iba de un lado al otro y asustaba a algunos chicos que trataban de leer algo.

— Decirle que sí o que no...

Y Hermione creía que Harry se había esfumado, incluso antes de aprender a hacerlo correctamente. Resultaba inquietante, que no apareciera por ninguna parte y ella tuviera que confirmar con su profesor, la pareja que tendría para el experimento.

¿Debía decirle que era un experimento? No. Harry era inteligente y él entendía que se trataba de eso. No tenía por qué ponerse nervioso. Total que ya debía de intuir que se trataba de una tarea escolar.

¿Y si ya había confirmado con otra chica y trataba de ocultarlo? Pues seguramente se trataba de eso. No quería herirla con esa respuesta y entonces, trataba de huir de ella para no tener que mirarla a la cara y sentirse arrepentido.

¿O estaba pidiendo mucho?

Ron parecía ofuscado, mientras el equipo se quejaba de la desaparición de su capitán. Desaparición en acción.

Nadie podía encontrar a Harry.

— ¿Dónde está? Tenemos que entrenar— se quejó Dean y Ron suspiró en respuesta. ¿Qué iba a decir si no tenía ni idea? Hermione los miró con aprehensión.

¿Y si algo le había sucedido y ninguno se había percatado? Ginny prometió que lo buscaría; así fuera bajo las rocas del castillo.

De inmediato, había todo un equipo de búsqueda.

Y Harry seguía pensando qué iba a hacer con Hermione. De todas formas, solo tenía dos opciones y cualquiera que escogiera, ella sería una gran amiga y lo comprendería. Se levantó de una silla en la que se había sentado y asintió con la cabeza.

Tenía que hacerlo bien.

Al momento de salir de la biblioteca, se había encontrado con una preocupada Hermione que lo abrazaba con mucha felicidad.

Había aparecido.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te hemos buscado por todos lados. Creíamos que algo malo te había sucedido y estábamos por avisarle a Snape y a McGonagall.

— Estaba en la biblioteca. Me quedé dormido, dentro.

¿Por qué tanto él como Ron, se quedaban dormidos en la biblioteca? Negó con la cabeza y Harry sonrió suavemente, mirándola.

— Creo que ya sé lo que haremos, Hermione.

¿Hacer? ¿De qué cosa?

Harry quiso continuar, pero Ron lo había intersectado. Lo miraba de mala gana, mientras el resto del equipo hacía lo mismo. ¿Se le había olvidado que tenían entrenamiento y que no debían faltar a ello?

Tristemente; estaban por perder el campo. Con Slytherin por supuesto. Dean parecía frustrado, mientras Harry solo los miraba en silencio.

— ¿Harry?

— Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Hermione.

Pues el campo dejó de importar y todos lo miraron con sorpresa. En silencio, Ron movió su mano frente a los ojos de Harry.

¿Se volvió loco?

— ¿En verdad así lo deseas?— exclamó ella, emocionada. Harry asintió y Hermione sonrió ampliamente y asintió, meditando lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Decírselo a su profesor.

— ¿Te volviste loco, Harry?— preguntó Dean, mientras Ronald lo miraba con cierto recelo. Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró suavemente.

Estaba seguro de su decisión.


	4. Chapter 4

**H A R M I O N E**

*A la paisana que me mandó un Mensaje privado, le contestaré mañana jeje. Caigo de sueño. Besos y cariños a todos. Gracias por todo lo que han hecho.

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana en cuestón, Hermione corrió escaleras arriba, hacia la clase de su profesor. Tenía la hoja donde Harry había consentido tener un hijo con ella. Él esperaba que esa hoja fuera para sus padres, pero no entendía para qué servía dicho papel. En cuanto algunas chicas lo miraron, suspiraron llenas de rabia.

Harry Potter habría sido un gran prospecto para tener un hijo ficticio. Ella estaba feliz de habérseles adelantado y las miraba de reojo, moviendo el pedazo de pergamino, con poca delicadeza. Nada desinteresado.

El profesor miró los formularios y asintió, mientras Hermione miraba el bebé mágico que iba a criar. Parecía un niño real. De hecho se movía como uno.

— Antes de cuidarlo, tendrás que hacer una tarea extra. Tendrán que concientizarse si a su edad, es bueno tener hijos. Hablarlo con el padre.

Perfecto. No era difícil.

Harry se miraba en el espejo, sin camisa. Movía sus brazos, tratando de mirarse los músculos. Algo tenía que haber visto Hermione en él.

Pero no precisaba qué le había visto. Fuera lo que fuera, había funcionado y ahora tendrían un hijo juntos. Mientras se colocaba la camisa de diario, tanto Ron como el resto de sus compañeros, lo miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Te volviste loco, Harry?— dijo Ron de inmediato y el joven los miró sin comprender ni una pizca de lo que estaban diciendo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tener un hijo con Hermione! ¡A estas alturas! Oh sí. Mamá va a matarte. Así no seas su hijo, ella te matará.

— No creo que sea gran...cosa. Además, esa es una responsabilidad mía y de Hermione.

— ¿Al menos sabes cómo hacerlo?— dijo Neville y todos lo miraron. Él negó vehemente con la cabeza. Como loco— Ya saben de lo que hablo. Eso de tener...¡eso que se hace con las chicas y nacen los bebés!

— Sexo...— le corrigió Dean y Neville asintió, avegonzado. Harry suspiró y era cierto. No tenía idea del sexo. No mucha.

Pero estaba seguro de que Hermione sabía de eso. Entonces no necesitaba decirlo. No necesitaba decir que era virgen. Ella también debía serlo y estaba bien, puesto que si no...

Se habría sorprendido enormemente.

Hermione había subido a la habitación de las chicas y soltado la bufanda, con rapidez. Caminó una vez más hacia la sala común y se encontró con Harry. Agradeció estuviera solo para charlar al respecto de lo que el profesor le había pedido.

Harry parecía tenso y apretaba la bufanda contra sí mismo. No comprendía por qué siempre que la veía, terminaba más nervioso que Ron en un examen de inteligencia. Aunque eso era mucho decir. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

— Harry, antes de que tengamos a nuestro hijo... hay algo que tenemos que conversar.

¿Sexo?

— ¿Acerca del sexo?

— Oh, eso. Será una niña. Pero no.

Harry la miró asombrado. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Inspiró y asintió, mientras Hermione pensaba en la mejor forma de decirlo. De hablarlo con su "esposo" en pocas palabras. Harry sentía que se deshacía en el sofá.

Del estrés, claro.

— Harry. Tenemos que pensarlo muy bien.

Pero... ¿qué? ¿Por qué se retractaba de esa forma? Por dios. Ya le había dicho que tendrían un hijo. ¿Por qué de pronto decía semejantes palabras?

— ¿Es realmente eso lo que deseas, Hermione?

— ¿Tener un hijo? Pues sí, porque necesito hacerlo. Pero no sé si a nuestra edad, tendría sentido hacerlo. ¿Tú que piensas?

Eso había preguntado y sacado una hoja de pergamino, con una pluma y un tintero. ¿Por qué anotaba lo que decía? ¿Era esa una confesión antes de morir ahorcado o algo así? Inspiró ligeramente y meditó en silencio.

— Pienso que es apresurado. Pero si tú lo necesitas, creo que yo puedo ayudarte. Además... ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Si nos gustamos el uno al otro.

¿Qué cosa?

— Sí. Somos amigos, es la verdad.

No. No ese gustar de gustar. El otro gustar. Harry estaba más confundido que nunca y Hermione seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiera sucedido. ¿Acaso su amiga estaba enferma de algo, que tenía una imagen de haber perdido la cabeza?

Podría haberlo hecho.

— Entonces, crees que de tenerlo...tomarás la responsabilidad de criarlo.

— ¿Es esto un cuestionario?

— Es importante que entendamos el riesgo que es tener un hijo a nuestra edad, Harry. Además, tenemos que estar bien documentados al respecto. ¿O es que crees que esto es un simple juego? No. De esto dependen muchas cosas. En mi caso. No puede haber errores de por medio.

Pero si no habían hablado ni del sexo. ¿Por qué ella no quería tocar ese tema? ¿Era muy vergonzoso hacerlo?

— Hermione...pero... el sexo.

— Ya te dije que es niña.

¡Qué pesadilla tan grande! Tragó con fuerza y se inclinó hacia un lado. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— ¿Qué haces?

— Pues besarte. ¿No es lo que los padres hacen cuando se enamoran y tienen un hijo?

— Llevas ese papel, demasiado lejos. Harry. Muy lejos a veces.

¿Lejos? ¿Papel? En ese momento sentía que tenía que ahorcarse del poste en el campo de Quiddicth. Enloquecía y Hermione iba detrás de él. Mucho más loca de lo que ya estaba pareciendo antes.


	5. Chapter 5

**H A R M I O N E**

Actualizo dependiendo de lo que tenga que hacer a la semana =). Saludos y besos...

MariS.

**

* * *

**

Harry despertó como cuatro veces seguidas, luego de haber sentido que no entendía el propósito de Hermione. Esas preguntas que le había hecho la noche anterior, lo habían llenado de dudas. Suspiró, tratando de serenarse. Sonrió y se dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Hermione era una buena persona y no iba a suceder nada extraño.

Iban a tener un hijo, no resultaba ser una cosa del otro mundo.

Excepto porque iba a hablar, caminar. Tendría que pagar cuentas, mantener una familia. ¡Sí!

¡Estaba muy mal!

Esa mañana, miraba la comida como un tonto. No podía pensar en comer y Hermione más bien; parecía muy feliz.

Había terminado de llenar las fórmulas, pero Harry no comprendía... cómo iban a tener un hijo sin sexo. Era muy preocupante.

¿Lo iba a hacer aparecer?

— Ehh... Hermione.

— ¿Sí, Harry?

— ¿Cuándo tendremos...ya sabes, sexo?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró con mucha sorpresa. ¿Cómo que tener sexo? ¿De qué estaba hablando él? Harry notó su mirada nerviosa y supuso que tenía que explicarse mejor en cuanto a lo que estaba tratando de decir.

Aunque era muy obvio.

— Es que... ¿cómo vamos a tener un bebé sin el sexo?

— Ah ¡por eso no hay problemas! Ya lo tuve. Ayer. Me lo dieron ayer. Es muy linda. Se parece a ti, Harry.

Estaba por enloquecer y lanzarse por la primera ventana que encontrara abierta. O quizá la rompería lanzándose. ¿Cómo se parecía a él si ni siquiera habían pasado nueve meses ni su primer encuentro sexual?

¿Por qué Hermione seguía demente? ¿Cómo era posible que ya tuvieran a la pequeña, sin haberse acostado primero? Ron que estaba sentado a escasos centímetros, los miraba con sorpresa.

¿Ya habían tenido al hijo? ¡Sí que eran rápidos! Creía que los embarazos mágicos, eran como los embarazos muggles.

"Normales". Aunque no sabía si le gustaba que su mejor amiga, estuviera con "su" mejor amigo. ¿O estaba celoso?

No podía precisarlo.

— ¿Viste a Hermione embarazada?— dijo Harry y Ron negó con la cabeza y ladeó la misma para intentar mirar bajo la mesa. Hermione lo miró de mala gana y él se encogió de hombros.

— No. Está igual que antes.

Harry caminó todo el santo día, pensando qué diantres había hecho. Quizá había caminado dormido y se habían acostado juntos en sueños. Hermione había quedado embarazada y era un misterioso caso de embarazo delgado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Comenzaba a marearse con sus creencias, cuando ella regresaba de la biblioteca.

— ¿Dónde está la bebé, Hermione?

— Creo, nos la entregarán mañana. Aún le están haciendo unos ajustes. O tal vez la semana que viene. No lo sé.

¿Ajustes? ¿Era un juguete acaso? La miró con sorpresa y ella arqueó las cejas con duda. ¿Por qué Harry estaba más asustado que Neville frente a Snape en una clase de pociones? ¡Por dios! Hablaba de una tarea, no de un niño de verdad.

— Harry, no seas llorón. Nos va a ir bien, no van a haber problemas. Nada malo va a suceder. Somos unos buenos padres. Ya lo vas a descubrir.

¿Y cómo si no tenía ni idea de dónde venía esa niña que ahora era "lo que fuera" Potter Granger?

Sí. Tenía problemas de comunicación con Hermione y eso lo estaba matando. Tenía que poderse comunicar con ella y entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en su bendita cabeza. Porque él, seguía perdido y no entendía nada.

Mujeres. Así eran. Les costaba hablar de las cosas. Eso desesperaba en sumo grado.

Había pasado toda la tarde, pensando en su cama, mientras Hermione había regresado a la biblioteca. Seguía investigando algo que no sabía de qué se trataba.

Quizá necesitaba sacar un libro sobre bebés y así se culturizaría al respecto.

Pero nuevamente, solo suponía.

Caminó sintiéndose como tonto, hacia la biblioteca. Se detuvo junto a Madame Pince y pensó que quizá si lo decía muy bajo, solo ella iba a escucharlo.

— Necesito…un libro sobre bebés. Cuidado de…bebés…

— ¿Bebés dijiste, querido?— había chillado la mujer y varios estudiantes de cuarto año, lo miraron con sorpresa. — ¿Para qué quieres un libro sobre bebés? ¡Ah te atrapé! Pero sabes que eso en Hogwarts está prohibido, cariño.

— No se trata de eso, señora…— se apresuró en balbucear y la mujer lo miró con tristeza. ¡Tan joven y ya teniendo hijos!

— Harry Potter. ¿No pensaste en tu edad, cierto?

Los estudiantes continuaron mirándolo con sorpresa.

— Le estoy diciendo que no es para eso, madame Pince.

— ¿Y para qué lo necesitas?— dijo ella, acomodándose las gafas de media luna y mirándolo con una sonrisa suave.

— Mmm…una tarea escolar de una amiga. Hermione, seguro la conoce… estudios muggles.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry se sentó lo más alejadod el mundo, en la biblioteca, que pudo. Con una sonrisa autosuficiente, Hermione se sentó no muy lejos, leyendo sobre los correctos ítems en ser y convivir, de una familia joven.

Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo. O ella o el padre de la criatura. Pagar cuentas, hacer horarios de estudio. Iba a ser una tarea; por todo lo alto.

De esas que la hacían muy feliz.

— Lo primero que se debe saber sobre el sexo, es que se debe conocer a su pareja— leyó Harry.— Qué cosas les gustan y qué otras cosas no.

Harry se preguntó si Hermione y él se conocían tanto; que ya estaban listos para acostarse y tener un hijo. Intuyó, necesitaban algo más que solo conocerse. Había que compenetrarse, charlar. Aceptarse. Hablarse de defectos, problemas y virtudes.

Y nunca había tenido una conversación seria con ella, al respecto.

— Lo siguiente, es hablar de una sexualidad transparente. Sin miedo a decirle a ella o a él, qué te gustaría experimentar o qué te gustaría que ella experimentara.

Eso tampoco lo sabía. Dos cosas más, por las que debían hablar. Se preguntó qué fantasías tenía al respecto. ¿Qué fantasías sexuales, le gustarían a Hermione Granger? Bueno, imaginó que terminar sobre una torre de libros. Aunque, si a ver iba, le llamaba la atención...hacerlo en un lugar público, como en la biblioteca.

Anotó eso en un pergamino.

Continuó leyendo lo que decía el libro sobre consejos útiles en la convivencia de parejas. Familiar. ¿Por qué había una cosa así en la biblioteca?

No dijo nada. ¿Cómo quejarse?

— Es importante que hagas sentir a tu pareja, como única en su especie. Que nada puede igualarla y que ninguna mujer, te haría sentir igual que ella.

Ser especial con Hermione. Tratarla como la única mujer en su vida. Hecho.

— Respetar su espacio, es acercarte a ella también. Si tiene algún problema que no quiere contarte, no insistas. Sé paciente. La espera, tiene sus recompenzas.

Entonces, por eso era que Hermione no le quería contar por qué quería tener un hijo con él. Tenía lógica y esperaría hasta que se sintiera segura y quisiera comunicárselo. El único problema es que no habían conversado lo suficiente y no sabía cómo tratarían el asunto del sexo, sin comunicarse previamente. No podían desear lo mismo ¿o sí? Supuso que él tenía que dar el primer paso. Preparar una noche para estar juntos.

Aunque eso sonaba espantosamente ridículo y por lo demás, algo fuera de sus posibilidades. Hermione no se dejaría seducir, así como así y él no sería tan estúpido como para intentarlo y hacerla enfadar. Lastimarla.

Dios...¡cómo ansiaba poder entender a las mujeres! Y sin embargo, seguían siendo todo un enigma para él.

Hermione leía sobre los posibles trabajos a los que podía optar. Estaba administrador en un negocio pequeño. Ayudante en el ministerio. Ah, su jefe pensaba en todo. Por supuesto, esa sería su asignación más importante. La más grande que jamás alguien hubiera hecho. Le hablaría a Harry, sobre el trabajo que tenía que conseguir, para mantener al bebé.

Harry miraba el libro, las escenas eran muy gráficas. Inspiró en silencio, mirando aparatos reproductorios y formas de hacer el "sexo", de una forma conveniente. ¡Qué libraco estaba metido dentro de la biblioteca y Madame Pince no se daba ni cuenta de ello! Qué cosas. Suspiró, mirando una postura que parecía ser muy dolorosa.

"El tornillo". ¿Por qué le ponían nombres como esos? Ladeó el libro, para intentar comprender lo intrincado del movimiento.

Adentro y hacia afuera. Según el libro, recomendado para principiantes. Alto placer. Sonaba estúpida, la idea. Y sin embargo, podría implementar algunas cosas así, con Hermione. Tenían que tener un hijo ¿no era cierto? ¿Por qué no intentarlo con algo nuevo? Podría resultar satisfactorio.

Bien. Se asustaba con sus propias palabras y pensamientos.

Le iba mal, algo en la cabeza. Soltó el libro y se levantó, con una inspiración lenta. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y solo tenía unas horas para prepararlo. Hermione seguía haciendo anotaciones y no se percartó de que Harry estaba allí y de que partía de forma firme, rumbo a la sala común.

Su primera experiencia, tenía que ser imponente. Algo que ambos no pudieran olvidar siquiera. Por no decir algo más al respecto.

Caminó alrededor de una habitación. Tenía que despejarla. Hacer que los chicos no entraran en ella, mientras estaban ocupados. Tenía que decorarla, ambientarla a los gustos que imaginaba de Hermione. Tenía que pensar en la bebida y en la comida. En la charla en el antes y en el después. Pensar en todos esos detalles. La iluminación, las sábanas. La ropa.

Después de todo, ella iba a ser la madre de su hijo. Por así decirlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**H A R M I O N E**

**

* * *

**

Hermione continuaba repasando los posibles trabajos, mientras Harry paseaba por el huerto de Hagrid, recogiendo flores para su encuentro pasional, con Hermione. Ella pasó varias veces a su lado y Harry trataba de esconder las flores en su camisa. Se veía un poco extraño. Olía dulce y su vientre estaba abultado. Algunas chicas lo miraron con cierta curiosidad, cuando soltaba pétalos en el suelo.

Sonrieron y decidieron seguirlo a través de un pasillo. Le costó perderlas sin generar sospechas en Hermione.

Al terminar el segundo periodo de clases y el almuerzo, él apenas había comido un poco de guisantes y pavo. Subió las escaleras de un salto y miró que todo estuviese preparado. Le había mentido a sus compañeros.

Que habían ratas en la sala común y Filch iba a limpiarlo. Nadie quería ver a Filch. Aunque la mayoría quería ver cómo sacaba a las ratas. Harry negó y confirmó que usaría un veneno muy tóxico. Que estaría libre en unas horas.

Todos acordaron terminar en el comedor, jugando algo o leyendo.

Bien. Todo estaba listo. Faltaba convencer a Hermione. Aunque como la conocía, ella podía ir sola y entonces él podía sorprenderla. Había dispuesto velas y flores, aromas diferentes y apagado toda luz en la sala común.

Como decía una tonta revista de sexo, dentro de un libro. Seguro un estudiante la había dejado allí para encontrarla nuevamente. Snape lo mataría de encontrar eso.

Entonces, Hermione subió las escaleras hacia la torre. Ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba. Solo una cosa le faltaba.

Charlar con Harry sobre los trabajos que debía tomar, para mantener al bebé. Miró a su alrededor y se dijo que necesitaban abrir las cortinas. Con una inspiración suave, comenzó a caminar, pero resbaló torpemente.

¿Por qué estaba todo apagado y oscuro? Comenzaba a causarle preocupación, pero decidió continuar. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas y caminó hacia su cama. Soltó el libro sobre ella y escuchó que algo se cayó de la misma. Alzó la mirada y descubrió a Harry Potter frente a ella y una gran cantidad de pétalos por doquier. Velas y aromatizantes.

¿Qué ocurría dentro?

— Hermione...

— Harry... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué haces?

— Es la mejor forma de hacer el bebé. Bueno, la única y además... si quieres que sea una niña...

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ya ella... ¡un momento! ¿Has estado leyendo esas tontas revistas cursis de cómo conquistar mujeres? ¿Por qué?

Harry no contestó y rodeó la cama, para acercarse a ella. Hermione lo miró con rabia y luego, a la revista. Esas cosas de pervertidos. Harry no era de esa forma.

No era... ¿o sí?

— Bueno... por algo debemos empezar.

— ¡Ya te dije que el bebé está...!

Pero no continuó con sus palabras, sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios y guardó silencio. Soltó el resto de las cosas que traía entre sus manos. Harry Potter la estaba besando y ella...

Ella no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo.

Porque ni se podía mover de donde estaba. Mucho menos, cuando dos manos la rodearon suavemente y sintió que estaba en el mayor de los problemas, habidos y por haber. Estaba sumida en la habitación. Perdida por los aromas y las luces de las velas. Pero aparte de eso, sabía lo que Harry quería hacer.

— Harry...basta...por favor...—murmuró entre sus labios— hay algo que tengo que decirte y necesito...que escuches.

— Luego...— le dijeron y observó como los lentes de su amigo, resbalaban a través de su ropa y terminaban en el suelo.

¿Por qué pasaban esas cosas?

— Harry...

— Ahora...no, Hermione...la revista dice que los problemas, se tratan después...hay que olvidar las complicaciones.

— Pero si yo no...

Hermione respiró agitadamente, apenas podía, con el beso que estaba recibiendo. Harry la soltó por un minuto, que no duró mucho. Había escogido realizar aquel recorrido, que supuso toda mujer, esperaba.

Cuello y manos.

Y descubrió que el punto débil de su amiga, era eso precisamente. El cuello. Sonrió ligeramente y apartó las cosas de la cama.

Ay dios que eso estaba muy mal.

— Harry...detente ya— dijo, pero sus quejas perdían volumen y perdían fuerza. Lo miró, mientras echaba su suéter a un lado y procedía a quitarse el suyo— alguien podría...¡demonios!

— No vendrá nadie...les dije que se fueran...

¿Cómo luchar con tal lógica?

Cayó sobre la cama llena de pétalos y miró a Harry, mientras tenía la camisa entre abierta y comenzaba a abrir los botones de su blusa. ¡Vaya qué decisión tenía consigo!

— Harry...— dijo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse— yo no estoy...

— Segura, ya lo sé. Me lo has dejado entrever, muchas veces en estos días. Pero está bien, yo tampoco.

— ¡Harry yo soy virgen!

— Y yo también...Hermione...

Miró su camisa de diario, que resbalaba a través de la cama y su falda estaba por sentir el peso de la gravedad. Harry admiró a su amiga, en la cama.

Ella era una joven hermosa.

— Entonces... ¿cómo lo prefieres?

— ¿Cómo que "cómo lo prefieron"? ¡Te volviste loco...!

Pero no dijo nada más, sintió que acariciaban uno de sus senos, con una mano. Inconscientemente, se mordió el labio superior y juntó las piernas.

Sí...así lo decía el libro. ¡Estaba bien!

¡Muy muy bien!


	8. Chapter 8

**H A R M I O N E**

**

* * *

**

Harry miró la cama, de un lado al otro. ¿Qué postura se suponía debía probar? Ya estaban desnudos y Hermione lo miraba como si se tratase de una especie de animal que jamás había visto y que le causaba un temor tremendo.

¿Comenzaba con sexo oral o tenía que...? ¿cómo saberlo? Comenzaba a temer de igual forma que Hermione.

— Harry... espera un momento...

— No. O de lo contrario. ¡Sé lo que pasará! Tú te levantarás y me dirás: No puedo, no estoy preparada. ¡Pero aún así, quieres que tenga un hijo contigo!

— ¡Pero si eso ya está terminado! ¿Es que...crees que para tenerlo, necesito esto? Claro que..

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Esperar a que yo me...y tomar eso para...?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, Hermione trataba de no mirar hacia abajo, pero resultaba muy poco sencillo, no hacerlo. Y Harry, pues le pasaba lo mismo. Observarla a la cara, no se le hacía muy fácil, ni resultaba su especialidad.

Hermione soltó un suspiro suave y sonrió, alzando una mano para acariciar su rostro.

— Creo que necesitas dormir un poco. Estás muy confundido, Harry.

— ¡No. No estoy confundido!— Dijo de pronto y ella, se sobresaltó fuertemente.— ¡Tú eres la que no sabe qué es lo que quiere! Yo sé, qué es lo que quiero y cómo voy a hacértelo saber.

Resbaló en la cama, cuando el muchacho se hubiera posado sobre ella. Suspiró al sentir su... entre sus piernas. ¿Cómo le llamaban a eso?

"Miembro". De forma linda.

— Harry... espera...

— Basta ya, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Se mantuvo en silencio y no supo qué decir. Además de que eso le causaba una vergüenza terrible. Lo único que dijo luego, fue una especie de gemido. Sus labios conformaron una pequeña "o", cuando el muchacho había deslizado sus labios a través de su vientre y más allá. Mucho más abajo de lo que habría imaginado.

Y que jamás había experimentado. Un cosquilleo que se dirigía a todas partes. A brazos y piernas. A su cabeza. ¡Incluso a sus ojos!

— ¡Ha...!

— ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

¿Aparte de todo lo que había comenzado?

— No...es solo que... nunca había sentido algo igual.

Y él nunca lo había hecho. No se acostumbraba a realizar el procedimiento. Se suponía, no debía usar sus dientes, pero aquel fluído que emanaba Hermione, era ligeramente ácido y comenzaba a irritarlos.

Alzó la cabeza y la contempló, mientras Hermione mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Me quieres hacer lo mismo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Lamerme?

¡Qué mal sonaban las cosas, cuando él las decía de esa forma! Negó con la cabeza y Harry asintió sin mayores detalles. Entonces, lo único que restaba era... hacerlo.

— ¿Por delante o por detrás?

Sonaba mucho peor. Además que decirlo así, era hasta más amenazante que solo hacerlo. Hermione lo miró, alzando las cejas. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con "delante" y "detrás"? Pensó que por detrás, si era eso que estaba creyendo, iba a resultar doloroso y complicado. Muy complicado.

— ¡Harry por dios!

— Entonces por delante. Supongo que por detrás podría causarte mucho dolor y lo menos que quiero, es que eso ocurra.

Eso se lo podía agradecer. En mucho, supuso. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, miró a Harry. Trataba de acomodarse e imitar lo que recordaba del libro. Lo único que le parecía fácil, era acostarse y esperar a que Hermione se subiera a su cadera.

— Y lo tomas...te montas...

Pero qué feo... sonaba eso. Muy mal.

— ¿Enserio puedo hacer eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Nunca había ocurrido, así que... ¿qué podía decir? Asintió patidifuso y Hermione comenzó a subirse en su cadera. Intentó sentarse, pero sentía que lo aplastaría de forma muy triste. Miró al "acompañante" de Harry y trató de tomarlo. No podía, le causaba miedo.

— No puedo... creo que... ¿y si se lastima?

— La revista decía que tienes que tomarlo y... bueno, colocarlo en tu. ¡Tú entiendes, Hermione! Tú lees más que yo. Y sobre muchas cosas.

— Pero aún así...

Hizo lo mejor que pudo y lentamente lo sostuvo entre sus manos, hasta hacerlo coincidir con su cuerpo. Dolía. En verdad dolía.

— Harry, esto es muy incómodo, duele mucho...

— La revista dice que debería dejar de doler, luego de un rato.— comentó, mientras la miraba. Estaba tan sonrojado como ella. ¿Y cómo no debía estarlo, con una mujer trasteando su cuerpo desnudo?

— ¿Y si me lastima?

— No creo que lo haga. La revista no decía nada específico. Solo decía "El primer acto, no ha de ser tan fuerte. Necesitan acostumbrarse a la sensación de ambos cuerpos, juntos".

Hermione asintió y simplemente permaneció quieta, mientras Harry pensaba. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que tenía que hacer, luego de que ella permaneciera sobre él? ¿Se podría caer? ¿Se podrían lastimar? Estúpida revista que no terminaba de comprender. La miró, mientras fruncía el ceño, aquello ardía. Y algo caía sobre su pierna.

Sangre, solo un poco. Pero de todas formas, sirvió para alarmar a Hermione.

— ¡Sangre! Estoy sangrando. ¡Ay, estoy sangrando!

— Tranquila, Hermione. Estamos siguiendo los pasos como decía la...

— ¡No deberíamos hacer esto, Harry! Duele y mucho...

— Aguarda, la revista dijo que te movieras. Arriba y abajo, lentamente. Inténtalo.

— ¡Te digo que no deberíamos! Podría ser peligroso. Podríamos tener hijos o algo parecido.

¿Y no era esa la idea?

* * *

Terminé el anterior, prometido. A seguir estudiando y a cuidar la gripa =(. Saludos y cariños a todititos mis lectores y reviewers. Se les quiere =D


	9. Chapter 9

**H A R M I O N E**

**

* * *

**

Potter abrió los ojos de un chispazo. Eso había sido lo más raro que había sentido nunca. Hermione permaneció quiera y lo contempló con curiosidad. Solo se había movido una vez y se había sentido como...

Como si miles de manos la hubieran acariciado hasta la saciedad, interior y exteriormente. Lo miró asustada y Harry la observó de igual forma.

Eso había sido seducción, ya lo había dicho. Para tener un hijo, no necesitaba nada de eso. Pero de todas formas, ya había cedido.

— Hermione...— el muchacho tembló bajo ella y la joven, le prestó atención— se supone que hagamos esto hasta que yo ya no pueda...continuar y...ya entiendes. ¿Cierto? Eyacule.

— No vas a echar esa cosa, en mí. ¡NO!— chillo ella, moviéndose brúscamente y Harry soltó un quejido.

— ¡Oye...no seas tan tosca!

— ¿Tosca? ¡Eres tú quien metió su...allí!

Harry se afincó en sus codos y se acomodó en la cama. Hermione lo miró de mala gana, mientras intentaba bajarse. El mero contacto, resultaba placentero. Se quedó quieta y Harry también, al sentir que se movía.

— Para ya...Harry...

— ¡No fui yo! Fuiste tú... ¿ahora cómo me saco esto de...? ¡Harry, deja de moverte ya!

Soltó un gemido suave, mientras Hermione matenía sus manos muy cerca de su pelvis. No sabía qué demonios hacía, pero se sentía muy bien.

— Harry...¡Ya, Harry! Por dios Harry...

— ¿Tienes que gritar...como loca? Me pones nervioso— dijo, mientras sostenía su cadera. Tanto movimiento. ¿Cómo iba a durar minutos, si Hermione estaba por volverlo loco?

Dios santo, jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina. ¡No podía concentrarse en nada más y Hermione, ya había comenzado a dejarse llevar por el tiempo y el momento! Enloquecer, nunca había sido tan placentero. Claro que se dejaría llevar, luego de tentación tan presente. Bueno, no era tonta, pero tampoco...

Entendía de qué estaba hablando.

— De...ten...te Harry— dijo, en un último suspiro. Estaba preparado para acabar— No eches eso...en mí.

Se apartó de un brinco...antes de que Harry eyaculara. Lo miró disparar al aire. Un poco había terminado sobre sus muslos.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo demonios quieres tener un hijo...¡si no te dejas siquiera!

— ¡No me vas a llenar de eso, ni se te ocurra!— le gritó— ahora apártate, que quiero dormir. ¡Ni siquiera necesito eso para tener al bebé! Ya está.

— ¡Está bien, lo harás aparecer por obra y magia de Merlín!

Lo ignoró, tomando las cobijas y echándoselas encima. Harry quiso replicar, pero ahogó un bostezo y se dijo que estaba muy cansado, el asunto de tener "sexo" con alguien. O consigo mismo, según el libro. Como fuera, ya se quejaría de Hermione. Se quedó dormido a un lado.

Pues, cuando despertó, tuvo la horrible sensación de que lo miraban. Aunque no podía ver sin lentes. Los buscó torpemente en el suelo, donde recordaba que estaban y miró hacia arriba. Algunos varones, mantenían la cabeza ladeada y lo miraban con curiosidad. Había una figura a su lado, arropada hasta la cabeza.

— Con que ratas. ¿No?— la voz de Ron se erguió entre el resto y Harry bajó la vista hacia su desnudo cuerpo, cubriéndose con las manos.— Vamos a ver quién está al lado.

— No no... ¡Ron no hagas eso!

Los chicos caminaron hacia las cobijas y tiraron de ellas, con brío. Descubriendo así, el cuerpo de Hermione. Desnudo de pies a cabeza.

Ron soltó un chillido.

— ¡AH! ¡Hermione!

Hermione despertó ante el chillido y miró a los presentes, llena de vergüenza. Harry no sabía a quién tapar. O a ella o a sí mismo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— chilló y ladeó la cabeza, cuando Seamus señalaba una gran mancha en las cortinas de la cama y unas gotitas en la pared.

— ¿Qué es esto?

¡Estaba en problemas!

— ¡No lo entenderías!

— Claro que lo entiendo. Entiendo perfectamente, Hermione— dijo, como si Hermione le hubiera hablado. La miró con rabia y ella, se llevó las manos al cabello. Cepillándoselo con mucha impaciencia.

— Le expliqué a Harry...le dije que para el bebé...¡bueno, que no necesitábamos todo esto! Creo que lleva su papel demasiado lejos.

— ¿¡Papel!— chillaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

Seamus seguía mirando la enorme mancha y acercó su nariz y olisqueó cuidadosamente. No olía nada bien.

— ¡Tú me dijiste que querías tener hijos conmigo. Por eso...!

— ¡Ay por favor!— dijo ella, mientras colocaba las cobijas sobre su cuerpo— ¡Y ustedes, mirones, dejen de estarme observando como si fuera un pedazo de pavo! ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse de aquí, pero ya!

Harry los miró salir, mientras Ron consideraba que estaba demasiado ofendido como para mirar a alguno de los dos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Solo era sexo. Bueno, ya de por sí el sexo, resultaba difícil. Ladeó la cabeza tentativamente hacia Hermione, pero ella estaba cruzada de brazos y le daba la espalda. Estaba enojada. Conocía ese tonto gesto.

— Estoy comenzando a considerar seriamente, cambiar de pareja para cuidar de nuestro bebé.

— ¿¡Qué! Y lo pondrás a tener sexo contigo, además de que justo cuando está a punto de embarazarte, que quite su miembro y rocíe toda la habitación.

— Eso se puede limpiar.

— ¡Pero no me refiero a eso! Se puede limpiar, pero tardaré en generar más para el "bebé".

— Ya ella tiene mucho de eso. Y está lista. ¡Gracias!

— Es decir que te acostaste con otro y me pides que sea el padre. ¡No es justo!

Hermione hizo un gesto de odio con el rostro y tomando las cobijas, caminó apresuradamente hacia la habitación de las chicas. La sala común comenzaba a llenarse y estaba segura de que a muchos se les soltaría la lengua en el chisme. ¡Estaba condenada por Harry Potter y sus estupideces! Llevaba muy lejos esa tarea. Se sentía como ella de estudioso, pero solo metía la pata. ¡Tenía que anotar eso en la hoja de problemas de pareja! El sexo sin necesidad, cuando no lo deseaba.

— ¡Bendito Harry! ¡Si no fuera el padre de mi hija, lo matara!

* * *

Hola chicus. El finde contesto comentarios, me lloran los ojos y mi bacteria estomacal más la gastritis y gripa, no va. Estoy es jodida. Así que los leo luego y les mando besos. Espero les guste. Cariños =). Gracias por todo. Se les amadora.


	10. Chapter 10

**H A R M I O N E**

**

* * *

**

Hermione subió las escaleras hacia el salón de estudios muggles, luego del hecho embarazoso que había sufrido. Con una inspiración frustrada, empujó la puerta y se encontró que el salón ya no era el mismo.

Había cunas y bebés llorando en ellas. Cada una tenía el nombre de un estudiante y el de Hermione, no estaba muy lejos.

Una hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tal cuál como Harry. La pequeña se movía en la cuna, de una forma muy natural.

— Qué bueno Hermione, que ya has llegado. Tu hija, esperaba por ti. ¿Cómo piensas llamarla?

— La llamaré: Meredith. Me gusta como suena y sé que a Harry no le importará.

El profesor, colocó a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Ahogó un bostezo y abrió sus ojos con tal naturalidad, que provocaba miedo.

Pero Hermione era feliz.

— Encontré trabajos que Harry puede hacer, mientras cuidamos de la bebé. Tuvimos la charla paternal y hasta tuvimos una serie de inconvenientes técnicos, que no debieron darse. Todo resulta como una familia muy normal. Aunque Harry lleva su papel al límite, de vez en cuando.

El profesor miró sus anotaciones y le confesó que ser ayudante en el ministerio, podría beneficiarlos más. Hermione asintió, mientras bajaba las escaleras cuidadosamente, con su pequeña hija.

Harry trataba de entender, qué carajo había hecho mal.

— ¡Eh, Harry! ¿has visto a Ron?— dijo Dean y él negó con la cabeza.

Ron no le hablaba desde que se había acostado con Hermione. Parecía enfadado, como si tuviera una especie de relación con ella. Antes de siquiera pensar en algo coherente, escuchó la algarabía que se formulaba en las afueras de la sala común.

Cuando entró Hermione, descubrió por qué todas las chicas gritaban emocionadas. ¿De dónde había salido esa cosa, que balbuceaba y lloraba entre sus brazos? Que además era idéntica a él. Las chicas la miraron y luego, lo miraron a él. Solo porque estaba parado como un sonso, con la boca abierta y el rostro cargado en sorpresa.

— ¿De dónde salió esa cosa?— dijo y Hermione lo miró de mala gana.

— ¡No es una cosa. Es nuestro bebé. Nuestra hija! Se llama Meredith y es idéntica a ti, puesto que...

¡Qué demonios! ¿Eso cómo había sucedido si...? ¡Por amor a Merlín! Tenía una hija y no había tenido sexo con Hermione.

Quizá ella le había hecho algo, mientras dormía. Puesto que ello, no podía ser obra natural ni normal. Biológica no podía ser. Aunque lucía muy real.

Una bebé muy real.

— Y esto que tú llamaste "cosa", tiene sentimientos. Come, duerme y tiene necesidades. Y como su padre, te harás cargo de ellas. Como yo lo voy a hacer. Ah y aparte, buscarás un trabajo para mantenernos.

Sonaba muy tentador, pero no gracias.

— ¿Te volviste loca, Hermione?

— No. Me volví madre, que es otra cosa. Prometiste que me ayudarías.

Sí, pero no de esa forma. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que estaba en problemas, si no pensaba en algo pronto.

Si no salía de esa, era hombre muerto.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Ron entraba en escena, apartando a las miradas curiosas. Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras Ron miraba a la bebé. ¿Cómo era posible que ocurriera tan rápido? Si apenas habían tenido sexo, el día anterior. ¡No tenía sentido! No podía resultar más que una mentira. Un complot. Estaban engañándolo. Era un holograma.

Colocó su mano sobre uno de sus pequeños brazos y trató de pellizcarla. La bebé soltó un quejido y se echó a llorar. Hermione lo pellizcó a él y Ron se quejó.

Ambos parecían echarse a llorar.

— ¿Tienen un hijo juntos?— dijo, dolido y Hermione asintió en silencio. Con una sonrisa, miró asu hija, entre sus brazos.

— Harry, cárgala.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. Es tu hija.

Harry no supo qué hacer y las chicas comenzaban a pedirle que lo hiciera. La imagen de un Harry paternal, resultaba muy tentadora. Excepto para Snape, que miraba aquello, en el desayuno. No podía ser cierto.

— ¡Ah, por favor! ¿Ahora tienen hijos? ¿Por qué? ¿Es una especie de dictadura? "Esparcir los genes de Potter, por todo el mundo". Les enviaré cartas a sus padres, Granger. A usted por haber salido embarazada y a usted, por acostarse con ella y embarazarla.

Miró a la bebé que lloraba. Si era de juguete, era muy real.

— No salí emba...

— No, Granger. Eso le cayó del cielo.

— Prácticamente— se quejó Harry y Hermione lo miró de mala gana. Luego de que le explicara que se trataba de un proyecto escolar, Snape comenzaba a detestar más a los muggles y sus estúpidas costumbres.

Así era Snape.

— ¿Y tengo que cambiarle el pañal, ahora?

— Sí, Harry. Cámbiaselo ya o la seguirás oyendo llorar y tendrás de qué quejarte. No seas ridículo y ve a cambiárselo en este mismo instante.

— Sí... "cariño".

Hermione arqueó una ceja en respuesta y Harry decidió ignorarla. Tomó a la bebé, fastidiado y caminó escaleras arriba, hacia los baños.

* * *

Ok, estoy de malas porque estamos en estado de emergencia por lluvias, paso cerrado y aún así, tenemos clases. Por ello, medio escribo las cosas y con las enfermedades, mucho menos. Espero les guste. Saludos y besos. Se les quiere y aprecia. Ya lo saben. =).


	11. Chapter 11

**H A R M I O N E**

**

* * *

**

Harry sostenía a su "hija" a muchos centímetros de distancia. No tenía ni idea de cómo había nacido, pero no hacía otra cosa que quejarse y patalear. Olía muy extraño, como si hubiese estado revolcándose en medio de un cubo de basura. Su "pareja" Hermione, seguía dormida y él, tenía que hacerse cargo de esa cosa.

— ¿Cómo haré ahora? Se supone que Hermione debería estar despierta. Ella es la madre de esto. No puede dejarme así.

— ¡Por dios! Callen a ese juguete.— dijo Ron, mientras se colocaba las almohadas en la cabeza. Hermione había alzado la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y había soltado un grito. Un regaño.

— ¡No es un juguete!— dijo y continuó durmiendo. ¿Por qué no le ayudaba con el "no juguete"? ¿Cómo iba a limpiarlo?

Caminó hacia el baño, mientras el olor se volvía cada vez más nauseabundo. Buscó entre las cosas de Hermione y encontró lo que parecía ser un pañal.

Necesitaba un cambio de pañal con urgencia.

— ¿Cómo se ponen estas cosas? ¿No traen instrucciones?

Miró a la "bebé", que lloraba con fuerza. Comenzaba a molestarle a ella también, aquel "pequeño" accidente, que había tenido. Lo primero que hizo, intentar quitarle el viejo y sucio pañal. Y sí que estaba sucio. ¡Muy muy sucio!

— ¿Qué te da tu madre de comer?— preguntó, mientras miraba con horror— sí que has comido. ¿No es cierto? Necesitas estar limpia. Veamos, algo con qué limpiar.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró toallas de papel. ¿De dónde había sacado eso, Hermione? No preguntaría. Casi nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Miró a la pequeña, mientras permanecía quieta en el lavabo. Limpiarla, lavar aquellos desechos.

Esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo.

Y antes de abrir la llave de agua, había sentido algo cálido sobre sus gafas. Algo que mojaba. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió qué lo salpicaba. Creía que solo los niños hacían eso.

— ¿Cómo me has orinado?— preguntó mirándola chuparse un dedo— no. Tú no eres nada normal. Tiene que haber un error en esto.

Ponerle un pañal limpio, era todo un proceso. Nunca había puesto uno y no estaba seguro de cómo debía hacerlo.

— La parte pequeña, debe ir delante. ¿O atrás? Delante.

Hermione había abierto los ojos y se había percatado de que tanto la cuna como la cama, estaban solas. Se levantó con apremio y siguió el aroma "dulce" por toda la sala común, hasta el baño. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que Harry necesitaba un curso para poner pañales. El pañal parecía haber atrapado una de sus manos.

— ¡Harry, por dios!— dijo, sacándolo del baño y mirando a la bebé— no podías ser más tonto. Se colocan de esta forma. El sector pequeño, va delante y luego los cierras. ¡Ya está, pequeñita! ¿No es cierto que papá es muy tonto a veces? ¡Y quítate ese olor a rayos que...!

Harry se dio la vuelta y se preguntó de dónde provenía. Ladeó la cabeza y bajó la vista hacia su pantalón.

¡Oh no. Se había sentado sobre el pañal sucio!

Pues había sido el chiste de todo el día. El oloroso Potter. Incluso Snape percibía un extraño aroma en su clase y miraba a Hermione. Al menos creía que era el bebé que ahora cargaba en su pecho, dentro de una especie de bolsa. Parecía un Koala.

— Comprenderá, Granger, que no puede tener un bebé dentro de la clase. No sabe qué podría suceder y si esa cosa es real, pues tendría consecuencias reales.

— No es una cosa, profesor Snape. Se llama Meredith y es una bebé. Y ya lo sé, pero a no ser que haya una niñera, tenemos que llevarla con nosotros. Además, Harry tiene que trabajar para cuidarnos y no puedo dejar a mi hija sola.

Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia Harry y sonrió burlándose. Menudo dilema en el que estaba metido. Harry se encogió en su asiento.

No era gracioso, tener que partirse la espalda, por un juguete que no sabía de dónde había salido.

— ¡Ah, Harry es tan lindo como padre!— Snape escuchó tras de sí y se dio la vuelta. Un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor, suspiraba en su asiento. Se dio una palmada en la frente y trató de imaginarse a la tierra, tragándose a Harry de una forma bastante desagradable y dolorosa.

— Pues si tan adorable les parece, por qué no van y le piden que las embarace a ustedes también. Supongo que al gran señor Potter, no le importaría intentarlo. ¿Cierto?

¿Para qué? Para que chillaran como puercos, tal cuál Hermione, cuando intentara acostarse con ellas. Negó con la cabeza y las miró preocupado.

— No gracias, profesor Snape.

— Búsquense su propia pareja— dijo Hermione con autoridad y las chicas la miraron de mala gana. Harry se las imaginó peleándose por él y por un momento se dijo que quizá no era tan enclenque y feo como creía que era y como Snape insinuaba que era.

¿Acaso se sentía más lindo? Lo que le ocurría por hacerle caso a Hermione.

Entonces, Harry era la comidilla de muchos estudiantes y Draco no desaprovechaba el momento, para burlarse de él.

— Hueles a bebé sucio, Potter. ¿Por qué no le pides a Granger que te de un baño? Hueles muy mal. Estás hediondo.

— No puedo evitar coincidir, Harry— dijo Neville, en voz baja— ¿Por qué no tomas un baño caliente?

¡Qué atrevimiento! Se sintió como un tonto, mientras Hermione caminaba hacia él y tomaba su brazo con brío y subía las escaleras hacia la sala común. Miró a su alrededor. Ginny jugaba con la pequeña, mientras estaba sentada en el sofá del salón.

— Hablaremos del trabajo que vas a buscar. Ahora.

— Yo no voy a...

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ahora tienes que mantenernos en esta familia y necesitas trabajar para tener ingresos. ¿O crees que las cosas se van a comprar solas? Ayudante del ministerio es la mejor forma de generar divisas. Ya tendremos entrevistas en los diferentes departamentos. ¿Qué competencias tienes?

Hermione meditó y negó con la cabeza.

— Ningunas.

— Claro que sí. ¡Atrapar la snitch!

— Atrapar cosas. Ya sé que departamento es el ideal para ti, Harry. Parece que es lo único que podrías desempeñar.

Tragó con fuerza y se dijo que estaba en problemas. Las ideas de Hermione solían ser asesinas y no tenía deseos de descubrir de qué hablaba. Le causaba miedo.

— ¡Y quítate ese olor, por dios! Ni Meredith huele de esa forma.

— Yo ni sé, qué le das de comer a eso.

— ¡Anda y date un buen baño! ¡Pero ya!


	12. Chapter 12

**H A R M I O N E**

* * *

Harry permaneció sentado en la cama. Ojeroso, con su qujiada sobre su mano. No podía ser cierto que un fin de semana, no pudiera dormir, porque la bebé no dejara de llorar. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, que trataba de acunarla y de hacerla sentir mejor. Le había cambiado el pañal algunas veces y seguía tan molesta, como cuando había empezado.

— ¿No puedes callar a ese pedazo de plástico?— se quejó Ron y Hermione lo miró de mala gana y sin prestarle atención.

— Tú también lloras y te quejas, y nadie te dice que te calles.

— Tú. ¡Tú me dices que me calle!

Harry se tapó los oídos y abandonó la habitación. ¡No más griterías, no más discusiones ni gente llorando a su alrededor! Aquel bebé, sin importar de dónde carajo había salido, comenzaba a sofocarlo. No le gustaba la vida en familia. Resultaba muy incómoda y Hermione era muy mandona.

— Ve a bañarte, Harry James Potter y luego... vas a desayunar y a leer el profeta, para buscar trabajo. ¡Nos tienes que mantener!

— Pero no tengo edad para buscar trabajo, Hermione. ¿Te volviste loca?

Hermione lo miró con rabia y se acercó a él para darle un golpe en uno de sus hombros. Harry se lo devolvió.

— ¡No puedes pelear frente a Meredith! Y deja de golpearme. ¡Deja de golpearme, Harry! Soy mujer.

— ¡Deja de golpearme, soy Harry Potter!

Hermione tomó su libro de transformaciones y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Ron soltó una risotada y Harry se sobó la cabeza, varias veces.

— ¿Ahora eres el gran Harry Potter?

— Déjame en paz... Ahora me duele y no he dormido nada.

Bajó las escaleras, cansado. Todos hablaban de quiddicth y él solo quería dormir. Mientras permaneció sentado en el comedor, tratando de comer algo que no se cayera de sus manos, Hermione se sentaba a su lado, con la bebé entre sus brazos. Miró lo que desayunaba y empezó a señalar con el dedo y a negar con la cabeza. Se preguntó si él era el bebé o era la criatura que ella tenía entre los brazos. Que por cierto, lucía muy real para su gusto. Aunque él no hubiera tenido sexo para procrearla.

— Harry, tienes que comer más sano. Para poder rendir, debes dejar las grasas y pensar un poc más en tu salud. ¡Mira toda la mantequilla que le pones al pan! Por dios. Vas a morir con las arterias obstruídas.

Snape que pasaba muy cerca de la mesa, sonrió al escuchar a Hermione. Sonaba muy gracioso, lo que estaba haciendo. Controlar los hábitos alimenticios de su "pareja". Aunque seguía sin saber de dónde provenía ese bebé.

Y al parecer no era la única que comenzaba a tener hijos. Varios de aquel castillo, ya estaban emparentados y con hijos.

— Voy a tener un hijo, para darle celos a Hermione— dijo Ron a la nada, mientras su hermana pasaba a un lado.

— ¿Que Hermione tiene qué...?

— Un hijo, con Harry. Corrijo, una hija. La llamó Meredith y no sé de dónde salió. ¡Si hasta los encontramos en la cama, juntos!

Ginny alzó la cabeza y contempló a Hermione, a lo lejos. Estaba sentada junto a Harry y miraba a una bebé, muy real, mientras ella se chupaba un dedo.

¡Tenía un hijo con Harry! ¡De eso no se trataba la amistad! Tenía que respetar a los casi novios de las demás.

Iba a quejarse formalmente.

Caminó con rudeza hacia la mesa y se detuvo a pocos milímetros. Con su mano, tocó el hombro de Harry y negó con la cabeza. Harry se dio la vuelta y la contempló. Sintió su pesada mano, sobre su rostro.

Otro dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué hice, Ginny?

— Tú no deberías tener un hijo con ella y tú...Hermione, tú me has robado a mi novio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió suavemente. ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos habían comenzado a salir o ser novio? Nunca que ella supiera.

— Harry no es tu novio.

— ¡Ahora no! Ahora no lo será, porque tú lo has tomado y has decidido tener un hijo con él.

No entendió cuál era su dolencia, pero parecía que se echaría a llorar. Harry la miró mientras caminaba en otra dirección, ofendida. Ron siguió a su hermana, igual de ofendido. Hermione no comprendía. ¿Qué tenía de malo, tener un hijo? Además, era muy importante para sus estudios. ¿Por qué todos se lo tomaban tan enserio?

— No te preocupes, Harry. Ya se le pasará. Seguro se ha confundido o tal vez, se levantó de mal humor.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, mostrándole el golpe que tenía en su cara.

— ¿Tú crees eso, Hermione?

— Bueno, ya se te pasará la contusión. Al menos.

Se dijo que el mundo estaba loco y que necesitaba caer de cabeza, para despertar. Pero antes de eso, tenía que averiguar de dónde venía ese extraño bebé que tenía ella entre sus manos. Hermione continuó desayunando, mientras le daba el biberón. Muy real para su gusto. Sonrió fingiendo que iría al baño y corrió hacia el despacho de Snape. Llamó y éste, lo miró con sorpresa y el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Potter? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué no está con Granger y su "hija"?

— Ella no es mi hija y necesito saber cómo apareció. Necesito su ayuda.

Se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo no iba a saber de dónde había salido semejante criatura? Aunque varias chicas estaban en la misma situación. Tenía curiosidad de saberlo. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Que nadie notara que estaba por dejar entrar a Potter, voluntariamente. Asintió sin hablar.

— Como quiera. Pase ya, Potter.

Tenía que descubrirlo.


	13. Chapter 13

**H A R M I O N E**

* * *

Harry se quedó quieto en la silla que le correspondía, mientras Snape hablaba de lo que significaba tener hijos. Lo que conllevaba una relación con una jovencita. Creía que esos hijos eran reales, porque lloraban y tenían pinta de serlo.

Pero dudaba que todo eso, fuese algo que las chicas hubiesen deseado. ¿Tantas estudiantes encintas y nadie parecía preocuparse? Incluso Minerva parecía relajada con ese asunto. Lo ponía nervioso. Harry sudaba frío y escuchaba.

— Entonces al tener relaciones sexuales, las mujeres...

— Sí, Potter.— repitió Snape, fastidiado— liberan hormonas, lo que genera una sensación de "paz" y de seguridad. Comienzan a creer que ese hombre será su pareja por el resto de sus días. Si no es de esas mujeres que no buscan relacionarse, sino el placer.

Harry meditó. ¿Hermione qué tipo de mujer era?

— ¿Y cómo sabe usted eso?... ¡Señor!— se apresuró a agregar y Snape arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Que había estado haciendo el amor, con toda mujer y por ende, ya sabía de qué hablaba cuando lo explicaba? No podía decir eso. Aunque bien, sí había hecho eso un par de veces. No iba a dejar detalles ni cabos sueltos al resto. Ni al respecto.

— Basta con que lo sé. Se ve en cualquier clase de biología muggle. Pero claro, usted jamás fue a una escuela muggle.

— Seguro que usted tampoco.

— Me gusta leer, Potter. ¿A qué vino? ¿A criticarme o a pedirme un consejo?

Harry se vio obligado a guardar silencio y a continuar escuchando lo que Snape estaba diciendo al respecto. Hermione quería que encontrara un trabajo, pero él ni siquiera estaba calificado para eso.

Suspiró pesadamente, al imaginarse como ayudante al ministerio. Sobretodo por su capacidad para un trabajo de oficina. Se aburriría en sumo grado.

Snape lo miró componer muecas y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, dándole suaves golpes, para que dejara de actuar como un tonto.

— Si Granger quiere que encuentre un trabajo, pues yo pensaría igual que ella. Sobretodo, teniendo un hijo con una persona tan inútil como usted. O Longbottom.

Harry lo miró de mala gana y Snape prosiguió, con una sonrisa suave. Además de inútil, tampoco era un buen padre y no podría atender las necesidades de una bebé.

¡Le encantaba eso! En cierta forma.

— Pero Hermione sabe que aún estamos estudiando. Es imposible que pueda hacer algo y que el director me califique para eso.

— ¿Quién habló de referirlo, señor Potter? Usted debe comenzar desde abajo. Nadie tiene por qué ayudarle, eso es de muy mal gusto.

Harry asintió sin decir nada más y Snape sonrió triunfante. De nuevo. Inspirando, tomó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a trazar una línea.

El muchacho no entendía, qué estaba haciendo. Luego de que terminó, señaló la línea y le dijo lo que ya estaba temiendo.

— Esto ocurre cuando tiene hijos a destiempo.

La línea se curvaba y se perdía en el papel.

— Su futuro académico es casi inexistente. Deteniéndose a pensar que de por sí, tiene que rehacer su vida, ajustándose a las necesidades de otra persona. En este caso de alguien mucho menor que usted, que no se puede valer por sí mismo.

Sí, eso era una desgracia rotunda.

Harry se acomodó en el asiento, mientras Snape arrugaba el pergamino y este quedaba de igual forma sobre la mesa.

Su vida estaba prácticamente arruinada.

— ¿Dónde rayos está Harry? A no ser que ya haya encontrado trabajo, será mejor que no aparezca sin las manos vacías.

Hermione parecía enfadada y buscaba a Harry por todas partes. En los pasillos y en los salones. Los estudiantes comenzaban a tenerle miedo a su forma un tanto violenta; de reaccionar. Suspirando pesadamente, Hermione caminó hasta la última aula que tocaba por revisar. Tenía que estar metido allí.

Llamó al despacho de Snape y Severus, abrió la puerta con un suspiro de aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué?

Hermione tenía a la pequeña, sostenida con un porta bebés y miraba a Harry con aprehensión. Se habría reído, pero Hermione parecía no querer oír nada al respecto. De todas formas, podía descontarle puntos.

— Llegó su pareja, Potter. Y creo que está enfadada.

— ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo? Demonios, Harry. Ella demanda amor y cariño de tu parte, y tú te escondes. ¿Dónde está tu sentido común?

— Estoy seguro de que no está en sus pantalones, señorita Granger.

Harry tragó con fuerza y se dijo que iba a ser un día muy largo.


	14. Chapter 14

**H A R M I O N E**

* * *

Esa mañana, Severus se reía en la mesa de profesores o más bien, sonreía, mientras Harry veía a Hermione con abatimiento y la escuchaba hablar de su nuevo oficio como oficinista. Para Snape, Dumbledore parecía demasiado relajado con el asunto de los bebés que andaban por la escuela y sus alrededores. Incluso Minerva, que parecía no haber reprendido a nadie como él lo había hecho. Por haber estado teniendo sexo y por calenturientos. Pero bueno, no podía hacer nada más. Tenía que ejercer su trabajo como profesor, así estuviera solo en el asunto.

Se encaminó hacia Harry, que se daba golpes en la mesa del comedor, en la cabeza. Con la madera de la misma. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo obligó a sentarse derecho y a dejar de actuar como un estúpido. Harry alzó la mirada y Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

— No me diga. Granger quiere que su hijo tenga un hermanito o hermanita.

Harry negó con la cabeza y lo miró, deprimido.

— No quiero trabajar en una oficina. No creo que tenga madera para eso. Quiero luchar, quiero vencer a Voldemort.

Snape no contestó, mientras Harry tomaba la cuchara llena de puré y trataba de ahogarse con ella. Severus se la quitó de las manos y mirándolo de mala gana, sostuvo su brazo y lo obligó a levantarse de la mesa.

— Le enseñaré otra cosa, venga de una buena vez.

Harry se preguntó, qué le había ocurrido a Snape que actuaba de forma "benevolente". ¿Se habría golpeado con algo o Peeves le había arrojado algo encima? Caminó detrás de él, de forma torpe y con ligero vacile. No estaba seguro de qué se trataba. Quizá Hermione lo esperaba dentro del despacho de Snape, con un enorme rodillo y dispuesta a golpearle muy fuerte en la cabeza. Por mal padre de su "hija", que ni siquiera recordaba haber concebido.

O que Hermione estuviera embarazada. Y a su edad, seguro se habría ido hacia atrás con el peso de su vientre.

Empezaba a pensar en tonterías, cuando Snape le dijo que entrara en la oscuridad de sus mazmorras. Entró entonces y alzó la mirada. Se sentó donde se sentaba siempre y suspiró pesadamente.

El ambiente allí resultaba ser muy denso. Como si sus pulmones perdieran aire en cada bocanada en busca de respirar.

— Potter...a una madre, a una mujer que es madre de hecho, no puede decirle que no. Usted siempre está en "desventaja". Ella siempre le recordará qué hizo, todo lo que padeció con el bebé y usted que no hizo más que divertirse y mirar, tendrá que ayudar. Cooperar con los planes que ella tenga en su cabeza. Aunque no dudo que Hermione Granger sea independiente y más inteligente que usted, parece que no quiere vivir con su bebé sola.

¿Acaso le había dicho bruto? Lo miró con rostro de pocos amigos y Snape parpadeó divertido. Suspiró lentamente, mientras jugaba con una pluma entre sus manos. ¿Por qué siempre Snape se burlaba de sus desgracias y no se acongojaba?

Por dios, era Snape.

— Le recomiendo que acate lo que Granger le pide, hasta que encuentre una forma de desligarse de su "contrato" adquirido irresponsablemente y apropósito. Y por como yo lo veo, parece que pasarán años antes de que pueda hacerlo. Ella parece determinada a conseguir que usted se haga responsable de la niña.

Harry despegó los labios.

— Sea accidente o no.

Estaba frustrado en la silla del profesor Snape. No era justo que tuviera que pasar por ello. Hermione ya había hecho los contactos y empezaba a trabajar el lunes en la mañana. ¡Con anuencia de los profesores!

¿Quién carajo aprobaba algo así? Inspiró, cuando Snape miraba la nota que Hermione le había pasado por escrito, sobre el trabajo que Harry tendría que hacer y cuántas horas le iba a tomar. No la había visto.

¿Cuándo la había recibido, que ya la tenía? Lo puso nervioso enseguida.

— Oficinista en el ministerio. Me gusta la idea.

Se sintió burlado.

— Recuerde, no sea imbécil. No se deje pisar pero tampoco abuse de sus privilegio. ¿Sabe qué cosa es imperdonable y de mal gusto?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Que haga llorar a una mujer. O a una adolescente.

— Pero ¡Hermione me hará llorar a mí!

Severus lo miró de mala gana. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera semejante estupidez? Inspiró una vez más y enrollando un pergamino viejo, le dio en la cabeza con él.

— ¡Sea un hombre y afronte sus consecuencias, señor Potter! No sea ridículo o de lo contrario hará, que me provoca, que lo repruebe en mi materia durante todo el año. ¿Queda claro? Sea un hombre y afronte la responsabilidad que ahora carga sobre sus hombros. Es de bebés, llorar por algo que usted conocía perfectamente. Y hablo de las consecuencias.

Como fuera. Él no lo había hecho. Ella había aparecido por obra y gracia de Merlín. No tenía por qué hacerse responsable.

Y no se haría.


	15. Chapter 15

**H A R M I O N E**

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en medio de una larga y enorme oficina, sintiéndose como un tonto. Con un traje que le causaba comezón y con una corbata que le ahogaba y le causaba el más horrendo de los sofocamientos jamás descritos. Trataba de quitársela, pero Hermione no dejaba de golpear su mano para que se quedara quieto. La bebé estaba dormida entre sus brazos y Harry la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de repulsión, que Hermione no aprobaba y negaba con la cabeza dándole golpes con la mano, sobre sus hombros.

— Deja de mirarla así, tú tienes la culpa.

¡Pero si no había hecho nada!

— Yo no te dije que tuvieras un bebé conmigo.

— ¡Pues debiste decirlo antes y yo le habría dicho a mi profesor que...!

Guardó silencio, un enviado del ministro se sentaba frente a ellos y los miraba en silencio. Sus pequeños ojos llenos de pliegues conformados por arrugas en la piel, los analizaban con suma cautela. Harry pensaba que gritaría y terminaría hechizándolos en aquel preciso lugar.

Pero al contrario. Había hablado tan alto, que lo había dejado aturdido. Y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Entonces el señor Potter viene a solicitar trabajo. Qué dicha!

— Pero si solo soy un "adolescente". ¿Cómo diablos pueden emplearme aquí sin pensar que voy a explotar algo o a matar a alguien?

Hermione negaba con la cabeza y el enviado ministerial asentía, ambos parecían entenderse y Harry se sentía estúpido en medio de aquel salón.

— Usted entiende. Padre primerizo, actúa como idiota de vez en cuando. Digo, todo el tiempo. No puedo ni evitar que lo haga durante dos minutos. Le pido que se comporte y lo hace peor. Pero díganos, qué opciones pueden ofrecernos para que él trabaje cuanto antes y pueda sustentar a nuestra hija.

Harry ladeó la cabeza con pesadez, admirando el enorme pergamino que había aparecido por arte de "magia". Odiaba las letras pequeñas. Siempre lo comprometían y...

¿¡Y si eso era obra de Voldemort! Claro, tenía que ser. Estaba en una especie de dimensión paralela donde Voldemort los había enloquecido a todos y le hacía creer que era padre, para torturarlo y así asesinarlo más fácilmente.

Eso no tenía sentido.

La estupidez se contagiaba y viajaba más rápido de lo que parecía. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que haber otra razón para ese repentino cambio en su vida.

Ella había dicho: "Profesor".

Un profesor estaba involucrado en ello y comenzaba a desenmarañarse la cuestión. Mientras pensaba en eso, sentía que algo tocaba su hombro con insistencia.

Eran Hermione y una pluma. Parecía necesitar su firma.

— Debes firmar aquí y aquí, para que te empleen como secretario del secretario del ministro.

¿Secretario del secretario? Eso no tenía sentido. Respiró y asintió sin pensar mucho. Total, pronto desenterraría el misterio y podría jactarse en el rostro de todos.

De que había descubierto la estupidez fraguada en su contra. Y en cuanto firmó, Hermione pareció satisfecha y él, que se encerraba en algún laberinto sin salida. Que normalmente los laberintos solían tener y no el suyo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

Y entonces, Snape pensaba igual que él. Que estaba metido en el guiso y no saldría hasta calcinarse o peor aún...

Hasta que Hermione se lo tragara vivo.

Que representaba casi lo mismo.

— Entonces, ya tiene trabajo. ¿Empieza a qué hora, Potter?

— A las siete en punto y termina a las cinco y treinta. Dos días a la semana. ¡Eso va a matarme! Tengo Quiddicth. Sus deberes. No podré con todo.

— Bienvenido al mundo real de: _"Hola, tengo un bebé y soy un cabeza hueca de nombre Harry James Potter"_

Harry lo miró de mala gana, mientras Snape sonreía por lo bajo y admiraba una serie de ensayos que había envuelto con una liga. Todos tenían su nombre. Colocó una mano sobre aquel bulto y lo observó con una expresión insondable.

— Y espero que sus calificaciones mejoren mucho más que este lote de basura que tengo aquí. Lo golpearía con el, pero podría matarlo y entonces, tendría que escuchar la tediosa voz de la señorita Granger, recriminándome de que dejé a su hija sin su tonto padre.

¿O lo ayudaba o lo insultaba?

Con Snape casi nunca se sabía.

— ¿Qué diantres voy a hacer? Soy el capitán del equipo. Todos van a odiarme si no asisto a las prácticas y Ginny...¡diablos Ginny!

— A estas alturas, su noviecita debe creer que se buscó un partido mejor y ya hasta terminó dándole un hijo. Hija, corrijo. Ya no creo que debería preocuparse por alguien como la señorita Weasley. Debería comenzar a trazar su futuro, ahora que tiene esta responsabilidad. Enfocarse en lo que tiene que hacer. Lo que le corresponde.

Harry volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Ahora tenía un trabajo como secretario del secretario. Ordenar papeles viejos, citas, leer interminables memorándums y tomar aburridas notas sobre cosas que no le interesaban.

Él quería combatir las fuerzas oscuras, pelear contra los villanos. No quería ocupar una silla y quedarse sentado frente a la acción.

— Adivine qué.— Snape había dicho y Harry había alzado la cabeza.— su trasero tendrá forma de silla en cuanto termine su "pasantía".

Resultaba triste, pero Snape tenía razón en ello. No tenía otra opción o iba a tener que él, escuchar la horrible y chillona voz de Hermione, cuando se enfadaba.

Pronóstico de problema.


	16. Chapter 16

**H A R M I O N E**

* * *

El muchacho había apenas encontrado fuerzas para subir las escaleras, estaba increíblemente exhausto y no podía ni con el peso de su alma. Fuera cual fuera. Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró, dejándose absorber por las sábanas y las almohadas. La confortable colcha de la que esta estaba hecha.

Hermione iba a matarlo pronto, pero le había dado una pista importantísima. Un profesor estaba involucrado en aquella locura y entonces, todo tenía sentido. Era por ello que ningún otro maestro, se asombraba de ver tantos bebés al mismo tiempo, excepto Snape.

Estaba confabulado.

Con esas ideas se quedó dormido. Se lo explicaría a Snape por la mañana, pero mientras tanto...

Tenía que dormir.

Y al amanecer, un movimiento en su cama, comenzaba a despertarlo. ¡Tenía tanto sueño y quería dormir! ¿Quién era el imbécil que movía su cama y no le dejaba dormir en paz? Dejó de quejarse mentalmente, cuando una mano movió uno de sus hombros, de forma violenta. Eso había terminado de sobresaltarlo.

Buscó en la cómoda, por sus gafas. Podía ver una cabeza flotando, no podía vislumbrar el resto del cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y la visión nublada. Se frotó los mismos con una mano, mientras se ponía las gafas.

Se trataba de Ron y no tenía buena cara.

Bien, no la tenía desde que había descubierto que Hermione y él tenían un hijo. No desde que creía que ellos dos formaban una pareja a sus espaldas y se lo habían estado ocultando durante años, permitiendo su mejor amigo, que él se ilusionara en vano.

Era tan obvio, resultaba serlo, que Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione. Aunque lo negara mil veces, durante todo el día.

Como fuera, lo llamaba para otra cosa. Una nota de Minerva, escrita con lo que parecía ser una letra apresurada.

Se había quedado dormido y se había saltado su clase. En cuanto había preguntado por él, Ron había aceptado ir y verificar si estaba vivo.

Se levantó de un salto y parecía que las malas noticias, continuarían llegando. Hermione estaba en el piso inferior, mirándolo con enojo en su semblante. Cargaba a la pequeña, mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Al Harry bajar las escaleras, ella había suspirado y la vena que apenas se notaba en su joven sien, tuvo un aspecto muy extraño en cuanto ella frunció el ceño.

— ¡Esto es el colmo, Potter! Faltar a clases. ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? Necesitas estudiar para mejorar tu educación y así ser un individuo mucho más productivo para la familia, ascender puestos.

— ¡No me habría quedado dormido, de no haber trabajado tanto!

— ¡Acostúmbrate!

Harry fue quien, en ese preciso momento, la observó cargado de ira en su rostro. Como un choque eléctrico, fluyendo a través de todo su cuerpo. ¡Se sentía capaz de acometer cualquier locura, con tal de acabar con aquella en la que vivía!

A la fuerza.

— ¡Tantas letras y estúpidos memorándums! Jamás en mi vida creí que moriría si leía otra palabra más. ¡Creo que si veo un libro, tomaré mi varita y me suicidaré!

Hermione pensaba replicar, pero aquella bebé o muñeco, lo que fuera, había comenzado a llorar de forma escandalosa y muchos niños habían comenzado a taparse los oídos y a mirar a Hermione, mientras ella acunaba a la criatura, entre sus brazos.

— ¡Mira lo que tu gritería y tus quejas, han hecho! ¡La hiciste llorar!

— ¿Y por qué he sido yo y no has sido tú? Por ejemplo. Estás loca si crees que me tragaré ese cuento de que hemos tenido una hija de la nada. ¡Ni siquiera pudimos culminar el llamado acto sexual! Y ahora mismo iré con Snape y resolveré este problema y todo lo que ha traído como consecuencia.

Hermione suspiró, mirándolo de mala gana mientras Harry cruzaba el vestíbulo hasta el retrato. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— Atrévete a poner un pie fuera y juro que vas a lamentarlo, Harry Potter.

Harry no dijo nada y susurró la contraseña. El retrato se apartó, mientras Hermione permanecía quieta y en su lugar. Con los ojos cerrados y un dedo apuntándolo.

Pero él no se detendría. Si un profesor había propiciado aquello, estaba cerca de alcanzar la verdad y deshacer toda aquella loca historia en el que lo habían sumido.

— ¡Harry Potter!

Pero el muchacho ya se había marchado, escaleras abajo y como un rayo. Y mientras que Severus Snape tenía pensado ir a almorzar, haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que soportar las desagradables palabras y la cháchara insulsa de Albus Dumbledore, Harry lo había interceptado, con una mano en la pared, respirando agitadamente.

Como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

— ¡Un profesor tiene la culpa! ¡Y tiene que ayudarme a encontrarlo, profesor Snape! Así detendríamos esta locura y no habrían más niñas, teniendo hijos con otros posibles prospectos que podrían estar en peligro también.

¿Un profesor? ¿Podía el señor tenebroso, estar involucrado? ¿Y para qué? Para Severus Snape, parecía que Harry había tenido una mala noche de sueño.

Eso era todo.

— ¿No será, Potter, que ha estado durmiendo mal? No me extrañaría, con todos esos pañales, trabajo y llantos de bebé.

— Lo digo enserio, señor. ¡Hermione me lo dijo ayer mientras estábamos en la oficina del secretario en el ministerio! "De haberlo sabido, le habría dicho a mi profesor que..."

Severus parpadeó ligeramente, apenas un movimiento perceptible.

— ¿Y con qué fin, un profesor de Hogwarts haría algo así, Potter?

Harry suspiró, negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y me pregunta a mí, señor? No lo sé. Solo estoy en medio de esto ¡y ni siquiera esperaba tener hijos! No a esta edad y menos con Hermione Granger.

Quizá Potter tenía razón y era mejor investigar qué sucedía.


	17. Chapter 17

**H A R M I O N E**

* * *

Harry despertó aquella mañana, de domingo, adolorido de pies a cabeza. El trabajo había sido ligeramente agotador.

No. Demoledor. Agotador en todos los sentidos y todo aquello que terminara en "or", serviría para describir cómo se sentía.

Y mientras trataba de dormir, había estado pensando en una cosa durante todo ese tiempo de sueño. El nombre de Hermione rebotaba en su cabeza.

Una y otra vez.

Había estado pensando en ella durante aquella mañana. Todos sus sueños estaban referidos a ella. Todos esos momentos del pasado donde habían estado discutiendo, donde había estado compartiendo con ella y la "bebé", estaban en su cabeza, en modo de retrospectiva.

Ese bebé estaba arruinando la relación con su mejor amiga y sin embargo, se daba cuenta de otras cosas al mismo tiempo.

Hermione resultaba ser muy diligente y al mismo tiempo, parecía ser una muy buena madre después de todo. La bebé estaba sana y pese a su corta edad, ella parecía poder resolver todo con madurez y como un adulto cualquiera.

Y además de ello, lo había escogido a él como pareja potencial. Eso tenía que significar algo. Eso tenía que decir algo entre líneas.

Quizá ella estaba enamorada de él pero no tenía el valor de confesárselo y había inventado todo aquello, para conseguir que él le prestara atención.

No le gustaba ser orgulloso, pero el asunto no tenía mayor explicativa, no más que eso que pensaba en ese preciso momento.

No sabía si sentirse halagado, asustado. Su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella desde que recordaba y había resultado ser una estocada mortal a sus sentimientos más profundos. ¡Y ya estaba hablando como ella y pensando cursilerías!

Se llevó una mano a la frente, acomodándose los lentes, mientras se ponía de pie en aquella habitación rojo escarlata y dorado.

Bueno, no tenía él la culpa de que Hermione hubiera hecho su elección. Aunque él estaba pensando en Ginny Weasley.

Quizá iba a tardarse en quitársela de la cabeza.

Caminó en dirección al baño, luego de salir de la sala común. Verdaderamente, pensando en todo el asunto con detenimiento, muchas chicas estaban usando el mismo plan que ella, teniendo "bebés", para engatusarlos.

¿Entonces de eso se trataba todo?

— ¿Quién habría ingeniado un plan como ese? — se dijo, mirándose en el espejo de uno de los lavabos. — pues quien haya sido, ha acertado y nos ha metido a todos en problemas.

Pues eso tenía que ser. Una excusa para enamorarlos de las chicas y al final, que todos terminaran juntos.

¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? No tenían edad para formar una familia, ni casarse. Dudaba que Albus Dumbledore o estuviera enterado de ello o aprobara algo semejante.

Minerva de igual forma.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Harry? — preguntaba Hermione por los pasillos, mientras cargaba a la bebé, dormida entre sus brazos. — Como siempre, el padre no aparece y yo necesito sus impresiones del trabajo. ¡Tengo que anotar eso muy bien!

Severus la había mirado pasar, con una sonrisa de sarcasmo. Gracioso que Potter estuviera en un aprieto como ese. Y muchos otros estudiantes estaban en las mismas. Había escuchado que Draco Malfoy tenía el mismo problema con una chica que insistía en que él debía tener un hijo con ella y que hasta podían decidir el color de ojos y de cabello, juntos.

Pero a Pansy Parkinson no le había resultado gracioso y le había aplicado un maleficio mudo. La había llevado a la enfermería mientras solo reprendía "ligeramente", a Pansy, por aquello.

Bueno, ya llegaría al fondo del asunto. Meditó en silencio y se preguntó si al final de todo el asunto, todos terminarían casándose y saldrían de la escuela como parejas.

Eso tenía que verlo. Sin duda alguna. Y que Dumbledore no se opusiera.

Aunque con lo trastocado que estaba, seguramente encontraba eso muy divertido y terminaba haciendo una celebración en honor a ello.

Tonterías.

Y eso pensaba Harry, mientras salía del baño. Se limpiaba las manos con papel y al alzar la cabeza, se había topado con Hermione. Parecía enfadada.

— ¿Dónde diablos te metes?

— Estaba en el baño y...¿Hermione?

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sé de qué se trata todo esto, creo que ahora lo comprendo todo.

¡Por fin! Ya era hora. Era tan obvio. No sabía por qué Harry era tan despistado que de verdad no se daba cuenta. ¡Si todo el colegio lo sabía!

¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Por qué haces todo esto. Ahora lo entiendo.

— ¿Hago qué, Harry Potter?

— El bebé, tratas de decirme algo con eso. Quieres...tú quieres...no sé como decirlo, nunca me había sucedido antes.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, esperando por sus palabras. Harry tragó fuertemente y con una respiración honda se preparó para explicarse de la mejor forma que pudiera sin que sus palabras se atoraran en su garganta.

— Haces esto porque me amas y quieres que salga contigo. Entonces me engatusas con un bebé falso para que terminemos juntos.

¿Falso? ¿Engatusar? ¿Salir?

Harry Potter estaba peor que antes. De eso no había duda alguna.

* * *

Ah, no se desesperen. Un fic pude ir lento pero seguro. Supongo.


	18. Chapter 18

**H A R M I O N E**

* * *

Hermione se había quedado atónita a lo que había dicho Harry, con aquella vehemencia que cualquiera se lo creía. Pero ella no era la mala del cuento, ¡no! Él era el estúpido que no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Harry la había observado, mientras Hermione permanecía quieta. Sin parpadear.

¿De verdad había llegado a semejante conclusión, él solito? Vaya, parecía ayer cuando casi lo ayudaba a ir al baño porque era todo un tonto perdedor.

— ¿Enserio, Harry? Qué bien, me alegro de que te enteraras por fin de todo esto. ¡Qué listo eres! Deberían darte una orden de Merlín a neuronas mejor utilizadas para llegar a una conclusión.

Por como conocía a Hermione, entendía que se estaba burlando. Pero no llegaba a otra conclusión más que esa.

— ¡Eres un tonto! Harry, ¡de verdad! No se trata de nada de eso. ¡Creí que ya estabas enterado! ¡Eres un grandísimo tonto!

¿Y ahora qué había hecho? ¿De qué se trataba entonces? ¿Cómo iba a estar enterado? Inspiró, mirándola mientras ella hacía una de sus acostumbradas rabietas y la bebé parecía sostener el mismo humor que ella.

Una vez más... ¡qué apariencia tan real de ese muñeco!

— Creí que querías hacer esto conmigo, que no te importaría. Soy una tonta. Debí habérselo pedido a Ron. Seguramente él me habría ayudado.

¿Pedir qué? A él nunca le habían pedido algo y parecía que al resto de los varones, tampoco. Hermione inspiró con fuerza y con los ojos destellantes, de rabia, se aclaró la garganta.

Harry sentía que iba a gritar.

— ¡Es una tarea, tonto! Es una asignación de estudios muggles. Sobre la familia, sobre el tener hijos y responsabilidades. Quería hacer esto contigo. ¿¡Quieres que te diga la razón! ¡Quería hacerlo contigo porque...¡olvídalo!

Y así se había marchado, mientras él la observaba caminar lo más rápido que significaba tener a un bebé entre sus brazos, pudiera permitirle.

¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Cómo iba a saber que era una tarea? Una asignatura, ¡pues claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Se preguntó si Snape se reiría o si lloraría debido a que ya no podría burlarse ni torturarlo al respecto.

¿Pensaba decírselo y arruinar su perfecta burbuja de felicidad? Y aunque fuese una tarea, ella jamás le había pedido su consentimiento expreso. Como si de pronto alguien llegara diciéndote que tenías un bebé, que eras padre y tenías responsabilidades.

¿Tenía que reaccionar bien y brincar de felicidad?

Aunque que le hubiera dejado allí, con el mensaje incompleto, era una razón para ahondar más allá. Para saber por qué lo había escogido a él.

— Harry Potter es un tonto. ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de que se trataba de una tarea? ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de los verdaderos motivos por los cuales lo escogí? Es un tonto. ¡A veces los varones son tan obvios! Pues claro...¡no entienden la complejidad de nosotras las mujeres! Siempre piensan cuatro metros más atrás de nosotras. ¡Si es hasta obvio para Ronald que está celoso como una cabra loca!

Pero como siempre, Harry Potter no veía nada obvio. ¡Siempre veía enigmas indescifrables, sesudos, pero no las "tonterías".

— Lo detesto. ¡Lo detesto!

Había colocado a la bebé en una cuna y se había arrojado a la cama que le pertenecía, en el dormitorio, de mala gana.

¡Era tan obvio el por qué y él tan ciego! Tonto Harry Potter. ¡Iba a matarlo y a facilitarle las cosas a Voldemort!

Debió haber escogido a Ron, al menos él entendía el trasfondo del asunto y no quería ni dirigirle la palabra a su mejor amigo.

Porque...Ron estaba enamorado de ella, ¿cierto? Eso decía Ginny que parecía. Pero... ¡rayos! Por qué Harry no podía "verlo" también.

Quizá no se había explicado bien. Pero...¡bah! Él no había hecho las preguntas pertinentes tampoco. Es decir, le habían llegado con un bebé, acusándolo de que le pertenecía y él...¿no decía nada?

¿Realmente?

— ¡Ugh! Y se cree gran cosa porque cree que me conquistó. ¡Como si...! ¡Como si...!

Como si hubiese sido él primero. No la había conquistado justamente en ese entonces. No en ese curso. No en ese año.

Un poco antes.

— ¡Y ahora presume que es todo un galán de primera y que puede con todas las chicas de la escuela porque quieren tener un bebé con él! Pero ¡nadie quiere tener un bebé con él! Solo yo. ¡Solo la estúpida de Hermione Granger quiere tener un hijo con Harry Potter...porque...porque!

Guardó silencio y se quedó echada allí, pensativa.

Harry en cambio, pensaba lo contrario. Mientras más rápido les dijera que era una tarea, más rápido...

Un momento.

¿Y si no era así y ella trataba de mentir nuevamente? Porque si fuese una tarea, los profesores estarían al tanto y nadie tendría esos ataques de nervios, al ver la escuela llena de bebés.

Quizá Hermione estaba mintiendo una vez más y lo que no había dicho, era que estaba enamorada de él y por eso lo había arrastrado a todo ese asunto.

¡Claro! Justificarse con estudios muggles. ¡Eso era una mentira!

Él sabía que ella lo amaba. Ya no podía mentir más aunque quisiera. Y muy pronto lo iba a confesar. Estaba seguro. La conocía y ella no podía guardarse muchos secretos. No había podido con el giratiempos. Menos con algo así.

Solo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno y ella se lo confesaría. Nada de tareas. No entendía como las chicas de toda la escuela, estaban teniendo bebés, quizá era un plan mancomunado. Quizá era la emancipación de las mujeres de Hogwarts.

O las adolescentes en dado caso.

¡Por el chico amado y su conquista!


End file.
